Secrets
by Cinder570
Summary: The real summary is inside. WARNING: BL, possibly lemony, gender-bending. If you don't like, don't read. Eventual KyouKao. T for now. Chapter 5 finally up!
1. The Price to Pay

_^^''' Most of you KyouKao fans out there are probably wanting to kill me, because I'm starting a new story, instead of updating Favors and Poems… Sorry… I'll try to have that up soon. Anyways, this is just a fun and twisted plotline… I hope you like it! Enjoy! ^^_

_**WARNING: **__This fic will contain boy-love, possible near lemoness, crossdressing boys, affairs, and hilarity. You have been warned, so if you don't like, don't read. ^^_

* * *

_~A little while ago~_

_Rain pounded against the ceiling high windows and lightning illuminated the sky. _

"_Please Shiori! I'm begging you! I may have an entire family now, but that doesn't change what happened between us! Please! Have you no compassion-" The man on his knees was cut off._

"_Don't speak of compassion Yori. What happened between us was merely a moment of weakness and misjudgment on my part. You went crawling back to that red-headed prima donna-" Now it was the woman's turn to be interrupted._

"_Don't," The man got off of his knees. "Insult," He walked over to the woman. "My," His head tilted up. "Wife." Their eyes locked._

_The two stayed like that for a minute or two, one daring the other to look away first, and vice versa. She gave in._

"_You have no idea how much you hurt me," Tears filled her previously cold eyes._

"_I'm sorry. But I must ask you again. Is there _anything _I can do to get you to help me?" His hand captured her chin, and gently brought her lips centimeters from his._

_Her expression was fiery and defiant right before she closed the space between them, meshing their lips together in a passionate embrace._

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

_They lay tangled and panting in a heap on the floor._

"_Just like old times, hmmm?" Yori trailed his fingers up and down Shiori's arm._

"_Mmmm," was her reply._

_As the two lay content, a thought clicked in Yori's head. _Just might work…

"_Did I ever tell you about my children?" He knew all about hers. Slightly uncertainly, Shiori shook her head. He forced a chuckle. " I have tw-ins. A boy and a girl," he lied. He was about to tell the truth, when an even better idea came to mind._

"_Oh? I have three boys and a girl. The youngest is one of the boys. He's eighteen," Shiori began to ramble. Yori smiled, his plan coming together as they spoke._

"_The twins are seventeen… almost completely identical." Without a pause, he changed the subject. "I have a proposition for you…"_

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

_~About a week later~_

"_What?" _

"You heard your father."

"But-but that's not fair!" One of the red-headed boys crossed his arms and pouted. "First, we all of a sudden have a ton of money, second, you're making Hikaru and I go to some fancy rich kid school, and now _this_? _Why_?" The adults looked at the two identical boys.

"Because of your father's sheer stupidity," Yuzuha replied coldly. Yori looked down guiltily.

"Please Kaoru. Just go with it. It's hard enough as it is without you being uncooperative," he pleaded.

"But I don't _want _to be a girl!"

* * *

_XD I guess I should give you some insight as to what's going on._

_The Hitachiins were going bankrupt, so out of pure desperation, the twins dad went to Shiori for help. (You'll find out who she is later on.)_

_These two have a history together. They had an affair way back when(about seventeen years prior), but it ended when Yuzuha got pregnant. The beginning of this chapter was obviously Yori seducing Shiori to get money to help his family._

_The twins had never gone to Ouran, therefore weren't in the host club. *evil look* I'm not going to say anymore, because that's where the plot gets tricky and interesting._

_I would also like to point out the last and best line in the chapter. XD It cracks me up._

_Please R&R! Reviews=love, and love=updates. ^^ Thanks for reading!_

_~Cinder_


	2. The Trouble With Tamaki

_^^ I was planning on updating this sooner, but I had to go to the doctor, the orthopedist(Darn my stupid wrist!-.-), the ophthalmologist, and then a few more prior engagements… But it's up. ^^ Enjoy!_

* * *

"I still don't see why this is necessary…" Kaoru picked at the hem of the skirt he was wearing. He had started wearing women's clothing a few days before, but never imagined that they would be so uncomfortable for so long.

"Kaoru, I know you can act girlie. I've known you for your whole life," Hikaru joked, dodging the smack that was aimed at him.

"Yes, and I know what all your fetishes are, and if you don't want them to go public, then I suggest you leave me and my skirt alone," Hikaru's hand had begun to playfully inch towards Kaoru's exposed leg.

"Aw, come on Kao. You used to play along with me all the time! Do you not love me anymore?" The aforementioned hand slipped under the miniskirt, sending up a red flag in Kaoru's mind.

"HIKARU HITACHIIN IS IN LOVE WITH HIS OWN SISTER," Kaoru raised his voice, attracting a few curious glances from passersby. Hikaru quickly retracted his hand and began to pout.

"You really _don't _love me anymore… Jeez, a few days of dressing like a girl, and you become one…" He couldn't dodge the next attack from his brother. "Ow!" Hikaru rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you not just say that I had to act more girlie? Oh, come on Hika. We're not five," As if to prove his point, Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's tongue(which he had stupidly stuck out) and pulled.

"Thath noth faiw!" The older boy protested, pulling his head back and smacked at Kaoru's hand.

"Honestly. I think you _are _five, the way you're acting. You'd better get your attitude in check before we go school. Which, if I might point out, we _are_ starting tomorrow," Kaoru released his brother's tongue.

"I don't care what some snobby rich kids think. I didn't think you did either," Hikaru pointed out.

"That was Kaoru the boy. You need to, as much as I hate to admit, treat me more like a girl. We don't want anyone to get suspicious."

Hikaru snorted. "Yeah, heaven forbid they think that you're a _boy_."

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

"I CANNOT believe how HIDEOUS this dress is!" It was the morning of their first day at their new school, and Kaoru was staring at his reflection, horrified by the thing that Ouran Academy called a girl's uniform.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh. Sucks for you. Too bad you can't wear this _dashing, male _uniform. I wonder how it would look on you, little _sister_?" Hikaru's voice wasn't so much joking as annoyed.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, it would look nearly identical." Kaoru admired the boy's uniform, longing to be in it, instead of the yellow monstrosity.

"Get used to it. _We've got to keep up appearances,_" Sarcasm was thick in Hikaru's voice now. Kaoru huffed a little and stomped his foot, causing his twin to snicker.

"Don't judge me!"

"I'm not! You're just more like a girl than I thought!" Hikaru laughed. Kaoru began to pout.

"We have to get to school. Let's go, big brother."

"After you, little sister."

_Smack!_

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

The day started off plain and boring, much to the twins distaste. It wasn't until around lunch when things got a little crazy.

"You're the Hitachiin twins, right?" Hikaru and Kaoru turned to see a blonde haired, violet eyed boy. He looked right at Kaoru, and something glinted in his eye. Before he knew what was happening, the blonde boy had Kaoru's hand in his, and was kissing it. Hikaru's eyes widened, and Kaoru drew his hand away quickly.

"You must be Kaoru. And you must be Hikaru. I'm Tamaki Suoh, Class 3-A. Pleased to meet you," He looked at both of them in turn.

"U-umm… Hello Sempai. At the risk of sounding rude, what do you want?" Kaoru blushed, unhappy with Tamaki's treatment. The Sempai's face fell slightly.

"Well, actually, princess, I wanted to talk to Hikaru," Tamaki smiled wide.

"Who are you calling-" Kaoru was cut off by his twin.

"What my _darling _sister meant to say was, of course. What do you want?" Hikaru was ever to the point, only being slightly rude. Apparently the flamboyant-to-the-point-of-creepiness upperclassman hadn't heard Kaoru's slip-up.

"Well Hikaru, you are ridiculously good-looking, quite wealthy(although it is to my understanding that that was a recent development), and I think you could offer a lot to my club. You could help another of our hosts show us the way of the commoner!" Tamaki was practically singing. Kaoru could tell that Hikaru was about to say something offensive, when cool voice broke in.

"Tamaki, don't scare them. Let him mull it over. Besides, I'm not sure if the club brings in enough funds to support an amateur. It would take him at least a month to get into an act, and that could seriously hurt our profitability." The twins glanced behind Tamaki for the first time(The blonde was seemingly making it a point to be in their complete attention), and saw a bespectacled, dark haired boy, holding a notebook. For no apparent reason, Kaoru became miffed. There was something about this mysterious guy that he didn't like. He didn't like it at all.

"Kyouya… I wasn't scaring them… Was I?" Tamaki turned back to the twins, his eyes wide in horror.

"No, you're just annoying us." Hikaru had a slight aura of irritation now. Tamaki stepped back in shock.

"Mother! What did I do wrong?" The twins watched as the blonde began to snivel, shrinking back towards the strange "Kyouya." They looked at each other for a split second, before smirking at the two upperclassmen.

"So you're gay?"

Their unison conclusion rang through the refectory, causing a silence to spread throughout the students. Kaoru noticed that most of the girls were looking intently in their direction. It was a minute before someone broke the dead quiet.

"Wh-what?" Tamaki looked slightly confused.

"You know, _gay_. When one man loves-"

"I know what it means! I just want to know why you would say such a thing!"

"Well, you just called Kyouya-Sempai mother, and clung to him in _quite_ a gay way."

"It was not! I do that all the time!""Oh? _All _the time? Sounds pretty gay to us."

"Nooooo! I'm not-" Tamaki was cut off by a swarm of girls.

"Are you really, Tama-chan?"

"Wow! All those times you wooed me… And you were actually thinking about men…"

The twins used this time to escape without notice, or so they thought.

Kyouya, who had remained impassive through the whole exchange, watched them over the heads of the crazed fan girls as they made their getaway.

"Interesting…"

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

Kaoru was finally out of the horrible uniform, and into his favorite shorts and t-shirt. He had washed all the make-up from his face, and brushed out the extensions, removing all traces of girliness. He took a moment to look at his face in the mirror.

_Do I really look that much like a girl? _

He sighed, not wanting that question to be answered for fear of the wrong answer.

When he got to his room(the twins shared it), he found Hikaru laying on his back in the middle of the bed.

"Hey Nii-san." Kaoru sat on the edge of the aforementioned bed.

"Kaoru… I was thinking…" Kaoru knew something was up. Hikaru never started his sentences with "I was thinking…."

"What?" Hikaru propped himself up on his elbows.

"I was thinking… Maybe we could have some fun with this Host Club thing… It's not like I would be in it forever. It would get boring much too fast. But it doesn't hurt to try new things…"

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

The next day, on the instructions of one of their classmates(A girl, of course), the twins were standing outside the door to the third music room.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They opened the door together.

"Welcome."

* * *

_^^' This was kinda slow… I got writer's block about halfway through… I hope you guys liked it, considering it sucked a bit… I swear it'll get better! Please R&R! It helps a lot. R&Ring=love, and love=better updates!_

_On a lighter note, did you know that there is 177 days until Christmas? ^^ Just a fun fact. Love you guys!_

_~Cinder_


	3. Unexpected

_Whoot! Update! *dance dance* I'm sorry about the slowness of the last chapter… I had to get the twins to the club… But now it should get better! ^^ Oh, and by the way, it won't be in third person very often any more. Maybe once or twice, when the situation calls for it, but other than that, it's first person. ^^ Enjoy!_

_**DEDICATIONS: **__Anyone who reviewed, you get an awesome virtual Hikaru doll. ^^ Next time, you'll get an adorable Kaoru doll._

_

* * *

_

_~**~**~Kaoru~**~**~_

"Welcome."

Hikaru and I were accosted by a flurry of rose petals as we opened the door to the third music room.

"Gack!" I stumbled backwards, tripped over my own feet, and ended up taking Hikaru with me.

"Ouch…" He shook his wrist(It was the worst injury he got. I landed on it, and he landed on me.).

"Ohmigosh! Are you oka- Oh… It's you two. What do you want?" Tamaki rushed over, and then sniffed, realizing who it was.

"I-ow-accept your invitation. Sorry Kaoru," Hikaru stood up and reached out a hand to me. I took it and he helped me up.

"No, it was my fault. I was the one who fell. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me." I smiled at my brother. He smiled back, and hugged me. It was standard procedure to us, but apparently it was somewhat of a shock to others.

"CUTE! THAT WAS SO KAWAII!" And suddenly, Hikaru and I found ourselves crushed together with the blonde idiot.

"LET GO OF US! RAPE! RAPE!" I yelled. "HELP!"

"Tamaki-Sempai! Let go of that girl! And that boy! Just let go of both of them!" A shorter, more feminine, brunette boy jogged up and smacked Tamaki upside the head. The blonde recoiled quickly.

"H-Haruhi! Why?" The brunette looked slightly revolted.

"Honestly, Tamaki-Sempai. At this rate, you'll be sued for sexual harassment. Or worse. You can't just go around mauling anyone who does something 'cute'."

"M-mauling? I was _hugging_ them! Mauling is when you att-"

"I know what mauling entails. And I think that these two would agree when I say that you _were_ mauling them."

We watched this exchange in confusion. These two… _"boys"_… were bickering like an old married couple.

"I'm not so sure about this, Nii-san…" I whispered. Hikaru gave me a sympathetic look, and took my hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm _terribly_ sorry about this. I wish I could say that this was a rare thing to see, but that would be considered lying." I looked up, remembering that irritating voice from the previous day.

"I beg your pardon?" The dark haired sempai pushed up his glasses and smiled. The smile in and of itself was unsettling.

"Tamaki and Haruhi are sort of like an old married couple." I could feel my eye twitching. Could this guy read minds or something? "But then, you seem to clearly notice that something is wrong with this picture." He gave me a knowing look. I smirked.

"Haruhi's not a boy, ne?" I knew there was something funny about that boring brunette. Kyouya smiled again.

"That is correct." For a moment, I felt Hikaru's grip on my hand slacken. I looked up at him questioningly. He shook his head and strengthened his grip again. A little too much. I gave a tiny squeak of pain, which Hikaru seemed oblivious to. Kyouya gave us a curious look.

"Hikaru-kun? I think you're hurting your sister," The older boys' voice had taken on a slight edge. Hikaru jumped and let go of my hand like it was a hot coal. I flexed my fingers, trying to get some feeling back into them.

"Sorry Kao…" Hikaru gave me a guilty look. I smiled again.

"S'okay Hika. You didn't hurt me badly."

Tamaki and Haruhi had stopped bickering and were looking at us curiously.

"Their doing it again! How could you _not _think that's adorable?~" Tamaki pointed out. Haruhi sighed and walked away. Tamaki turned to Kyouya. "I think we should let them join!~"

"Them? We can't let Kaoru-chan join. She's a girl." I looked at Kyouya indignantly.

"You let Haruhi join! Why can't I?" I didn't really care, but that comment was rude, even if I really am a boy. The dark-haired Sempai's glasses flashed.

"Haruhi is a special case. She is working off a debt that she owes us."

"What did she do?"

"Broke an eighty yen vase."

"So I have to break something to join?"

"Not necessarily. Haruhi also looks more boyish than most girls. She used to be running errands before we found that she could look like a somewhat attractive male."

"I could look like a boy if I wanted to!" I was about to reach for the extensions, but Hikaru put a hand on my arm to stop me. I shot him an angry look. Kyouya smirked.

"As entertaining as that would be, you still most likely wouldn't be able to pull it off." He was so sure of himself. He may look smart, but if he didn't already know that I was a boy, then he was a moron.

While I was fuming over this, Kyouya and Tamaki had started talking again.

"Hikaru can join. And, I guess since she already knows Haruhi's secret, Kaoru can hang around and stay with Hikaru, free of charge," Kyouya looked like he was in a bit of pain as he said the last part. I huffed. _At least I can hang around._

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

The next day, Hikaru began his hosting. I didn't realize how utterly _boring_ it would be. All I could do was sit there and watch Hikaru get fawned over by a bunch of girls. Just as I thought I was about to die from lack of entertainment, someone sat down next to me.

"Bored?" Kyouya asked. I didn't answer, but slumped over slightly. Why did _he_ have to notice? I guess he sensed my displeasure. "I'm sorry, but I thought we should at least get to know each other better." I gave him a side glance.

"What gave you that idea?" I straightened up slightly. Kyouya furrowed his brow a bit.

"Well, seeing as you and I are betrothed, I would assume(even though it's purely business related) that we should know _something_ about each other." I choked.

"We're _what_?"

* * *

_Ha! Somewhat of a cliffy! *evil laughter* Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've had a lot of things going on, and haven't been able to get to a computer… Anyways, R&R please! I know this seems like it's not really going anywhere, but you guys give me the inspiration and creativity to continue, and make each chapter better than the last! (I hope…) R&R=luf, and luf=uppies! On that note, here's a little preview of next chappie: __**Kaoru freaks out, Hikaru's in the dark, and Kyouya shows some personality traits that are good…and bad… **__Love you guys! *hugs*_

_Fun Fact: __There are only four words in the common English language that end in "-dous": tremendous, horrendous, stupendous, and hazardous_

_~Cinder _


	4. Kyouya's Game

_You can call me a suck up. I don't care. ^^' I just wanted to try and make up for my lack of updates. Surgery and family trips… they can be reputation destroying… So think of this chapter as a "Sorry I suck" kinda thing. ^^ Enjoy!_

_Oh, and before I forget, since no one really got to review last chapter, EVERYONE gets a Kaoru doll. ^^ Next time you get Kyouya._

* * *

_~**~**~Kaoru~**~**~_

I looked at Kyouya incredulously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Betrothed? Engaged? Affianced? You are my-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Please. Don't say it. I'm still trying to digest this." I was also feeling slightly nauseous. When I had recovered a little(not much), I looked at him again. "Who _exactly_ made you think we were… _affianced_?" I chose one of his words, deciding that it would be a bad idea for me to think too hard at the moment. I watched as Kyouya's cool façade slowly melted into confusion.

"My parents set it up with your parents. Did they not tell you?" I gritted my teeth. Someone was going to pay. Maybe not now, but soon.

"No, no they didn't." I was trying to control my anger, speaking through my teeth. Kyouya crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch, his expression changing back to its usual irritating calm.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. It's not like I'm too happy about it either." His eyes slid over to look at me with the look that gave the feeling of being x-rayed. It made me uncomfortable.

"This must be a mistake. We can't be engaged. First of all-"

_I'm a boy._

_You're a boy._

_You're probably straight._

_I'm probably straight._

_Wait. I _am_ straight… Aren't I?_

Kyouya looked at me expectantly.

"We don't know a thing about each other at all." I groaned inwardly at the lameness of my point, and at my orientation confusion.

"My sentiments exactly. Is that not why I came over here in the first place?" His voice was slightly annoyed now. I wanted to punch him in his smug face. Who was _he_ to be annoyed, when _I _was the one who had no clue as to what was going on?

"Fine. How about this. We each ask one question a day, whenever." The less contact I had with this guy, the better. For both of us.

"Sure. I'll use mine now." I sighed. Of _course_ he is. I prepared myself for an impossible question that I would have to lie about. Kyouya smirked. "What's your favorite color?"

"Orange." I answered quickly. Then I was slightly shocked. That's _not_ what I had in mind. Kyouya arched an eyebrow at my reaction.

"Didn't think I would ask something so trivial for the first question?" I shook my head, heat flooding my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyouya turn his head to look at my face. "Huh. I guess you don't know me that well then. And," He got up and started to move away. "Red looks good on you." I watched him walk over to Tamaki while my face burned brighter. Man I hated that guy.(A/N: He means Kyouya, not Tamaki. Although… XD)

_~**~**~Kyouya~**~**~_

I was staying late today. Again. I've already come to terms with the fact that I was pretty much a relief to my math teacher, but still. Maybe I had better things to do than grade my peers' less than satisfactory work.

"Stupid superior intellect." I sighed. Sometimes I wished that I could just be carefree, not having to worry about sounding smart, or actually being smart.

I turned around to head back into the school(Every single day, Tamaki dragged me outside to give him a proper send off. Moron.), when something caught my eye. I slowed my pace. Not too far away, I saw the twins, who appeared to be arguing about something. I came to a complete stop and tried to catch some of what they were saying.

"…tired of this! Stupid Mom and Dad, stupid rich kids, stupid school, stupid _lies_! I just want to be me! Is that too much to ask for?" Kaoru voice sounded deeper and raspier than when I had talked to her earlier. _Tears are on their way, I suppose…_

"I'm sorry Kao. It's not like I have any say in this either. Mom and Dad are just trying to keep us from being poor…er, than we were before. It's not- I mean, it _is_ their fault, but can't you just keep it up for a little while longer? I'm sure that we'll be okay before something comes up that we can't handle in the current situation," I was becoming quite intrigued.

"But something _has_ happened! And Mom and Dad knew! They were the ones behind it! Apparently, I'm-" Hikaru cut her off. I looked at the boy, and was startled to find him looking back. He whispered something in Kaoru's ear(no doubt, blowing my cover.). Kaoru spun around and walked over to me.

"What are _you _doing here?" She looked angry, and her voice was back to normal. I took note of the dryness of her eyes before answering.

"I happen to go to school here. Is that a problem?" I wanted _so _badly to sneer at her. But that wasn't how a gentleman acts, so I didn't. She scowled.

"Were you listening?"

"No." I lied smoothly. It was probably best that they didn't know. Besides. I could benefit from the little bit of information later. Kaoru composed herself somewhat.

"Umm… Good. Well, I guess I'll go then…" She turned around.

"By the way, you just used your question." She stopped abruptly.

"What?" I smiled as she turned to face me again.

"Your question. The one that you get to ask before the end of the day. Actually, you asked three." For some reason, I was in a very teasing mood today.

"I didn't!" she looked indignant.

"_What are _you _doing here? Were you listening? What?_" I mocked, and then turned, once again walking towards the school.

"That doesn't count!" She cried after me. I raised a hand and wiggled my fingers goodbye. "Wait!"

This was going to be fun.

_~**~**~Hikaru~**~**~_

I watched my brother race back into the school after Kyouya-Sempai in confusion. His last words to me before I noticed the dark-haired boy nearby burned in my mind.

_You're what?_

_~**~**~Kaoru~**~**~_

I caught up to Kyouya outside of the cafeteria.

"Would you j-just stop for a mi-minute?" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"That's question number four. I am now up by three." He smirked and sat down on a bench that was against the wall. I followed a bit slower, clutching a stitch in my side.

When I finally caught my breath, I looked at the older boy. He seemed to notice.

"What?" He looked into my eyes with his dark eyes. It was like he was staring into my soul.

"Actually, you're only up by one. You asked me if it was a problem that you were standing there, and just now, you asked me what," He looked taken aback, which I'm sure was a new look for him.

" I… I see. Well, if you don't mind, I'll redeem that one question." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I knew that was coming. "What do you think of me?"

That was a pretty deep question coming from Mr. I-know-more-than-you. I was surprised he didn't already know the answer.

"I think you're an arrogant, uptight jerk, who thinks that he's superior to everyone else, just because he knows his way around the business world." I guess he was expecting that, because his face remained expressionless.

Before I could move, or say anything else, I found myself on my back and pinned to the bench with Kyouya looming over me. I struggled slightly, only a little panicky as he brought his face inches from mine.

"Arrogant? Really? You should try getting to know me a bit more before you start using such harsh words. Here's a little insight for free." His mouth drew closer to mine, and I could smell his strangely sweet breath. "I know my way around more than just the business world." I shivered involuntarily. He smiled and brushed his lips lightly against mine, causing another shudder along my spine. I cursed myself for letting him get inside my head. I _really _wanted to tell him that I was a boy, just because it would wipe the _totally_ arrogant smile right off of his face. But I didn't.

"I'm sure I can change you're mind." I snapped back to earth, realizing that he had been talking the whole time. I didn't even get a chance to answer. Partly because I was shocked into silence, but mainly because he had pressed his lips to mine, invading my already slightly open mouth with his tongue.

Instead of trying to get him off of me, I just laid there, too surprised to move. Kyouya sighed into my mouth.

"This would be a lot better if both parties involved were participating," he whispered huskily. His eyes met mine. We stared at each other for a minute, and then…

"Oh my God!" I cried. That was the only sentence that I could fully form because of my raucous laughing. Kyouya pulled away a little more, but still didn't let me up.

"And what, might I ask, is so funny?" The look on his face just made me laugh harder. I was giggling(yes, _giggling_) so hard that I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Kyouya's expression was vaguely annoyed. "Shut up!" But I didn't ease up. It was just so… _hilarious_, that this was happening.

Kyouya waited patiently for me to return to my senses. When I did, he leaned back in to give me a stern look.

"I wasn't aware that kissing was so funny," He raised an eyebrow.

"It's not. You are. And it doesn't change my opinion of you. It just shows me what you're not." Now his brows were furrowed.

"Do tell," he said.

"You're not _that_ kind of guy. You know, the perverted rapist." I giggled again. I saw a reply forming on his lips, but it was interrupted.

"Kaoru! Where are-" Hikaru jogged into sight. He stopped when he saw us. "What the he-" I cut him off, finally pushing the upperclassman off my person.

"Kyouya-Sempai was just telling me more about himself. Let's go home." I got up and brushed myself off. I pushed Hikaru along, only looking back once to smile goodbye to the boy sitting on the bench.

It was when Hikaru and I got in the limo(which annoyed me. Why couldn't we have a regular car again?) that I realized I had an uncomfortable problem. My brother noticed the blush on my face.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head. Hikaru looked slightly confused, but didn't inquire further. I squirmed a little, wanting to bash my head in with one of the plush seats.

_How in the _world_ did he manage to do this to me?_

* * *

_Meheheh. Kao-chan's a little… happy… XD_

_So, I just found out how hard it is to call Kaoru "her" and "she". It sucks! More than once, I had to correct myself… But oh well. It's preview time! Next chapter: __**It's Saturday, Kyouya and Kaoru go on their first date, and Hikaru decides to spy.**_

_Umm… so, yeah. That kinda sucked… Sorry. Anyhoodle, review please! I hope that the story is getting better, but I still need some reviews to feast on… Remember, reviews=love and love=updates! *heart* Please?_

_Fun Fact: __The microwave was invented after a researcher walked by a radar tube and a chocolate bar melted in his pocket._

_~Cinder_


	5. Dating

_Just bear with me please. I'm now in college, and it's proving a lot more difficult than I imagined to juggle fanfiction and all the work involved in higher education. But if you've stuck with me for the duration of this horrible time, thank you, and I love you all for reading. :3_

* * *

_~**~**~Third Person POV~**~**~_

Kaoru had just finished putting the last touch of makeup on when the doorbell rang. He looked at his watch, noting that Kyouya was there right on the dot, as expected of a pompous rich guy raised in the business world.

"Kaoru! Your date is here!" He heard his mother yell up the stairs, just as Hikaru burst into the bathroom. Kaoru jumped to the side, knocking the majority of his mother's beauty products off of the counter in the process.

"Hikaru! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He pressed a hand to his enhanced chest, which was heaving in panic. Hikaru snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I swear, sometimes it really is like you're a girl." The older twin stuck his tongue out and dodged the predictable fist that was aimed for his shoulder. There was another warning shout from downstairs that caused Kaoru to glare at his brother and quickly scoop up all of the makeup on the floor, deposit it on the counter, and rush out of the bathroom, Hikaru hot on his heels.

When they got downstairs, their mother was deep in conversation with Kyouya, who was wearing a simple button-up shirt and a pair of jeans. Of course, they looked expensive, but somewhat common, which Kaoru was a bit thankful for, especially considering he was wearing a rather tight shirt and some random capris. Kyouya looked up and gave Kaoru a small smile that wasn't exactly welcoming, but not cold, either. There was a semi-inaudible growl from Hikaru, who was still standing behind his brother.

Of course, Hikaru hadn't taken the news of Kaoru's engagement well. No one had honestly expected him to. But the least he could do was act happy so as not to make anything suspicious. Then again, maybe the whole "overprotective brother" act could work in their favor, despite the _real _reason behind it. Kaoru gave him a sharp jab in the ribs to shut him up, since the growling in his ear was actually just getting on his nerves.

"Hello Kyouya-Sempai," The younger twin changed the pitch of his voice to the girly tone again to greet the upperclassman. Not that it was that hard, since he had been doing it for long enough. The only thing he feared at this point was that it was going to get stuck in that high pitch forever.

"Kaoru." The bespectacled boy dipped his head slightly in greeting. Yuzuha gave Kaoru an approving look, despite the fact that she was still angry about the whole debacle. She also managed to give Hikaru a warning look, which made the other boy take a few steps away from Kaoru, who he had been standing way to close to. Kaoru had to stifle a snort of laughter.

"What will we be doing today, Sempai?" The young imposter asked, somewhat bored already after waving goodbye to his mother and brother. Kyouya smiled again, a little more warmly.

"It's a surprise," He chuckled a little. Kaoru had to stop himself from giving the older boy a wide-eyed look. Surprises never bode well. And any from Kyouya were bound to spell trouble. He winced a bit as he was escorted into a limousine, where Kyouya sat a fair distance away, though still too close for comfort.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

The date was going better than Kaoru had expected, especially because he was waiting for Kyouya to do something awful or randomly perverted. But he hadn't. So far, that was. They had gone to a beautiful museum, gone to eat lunch at nice little restaurant, and now they were taking a walk in the park. The only move that Kyouya had done was to hold Kaoru's hand while they were walking, and Kaoru didn't bother to deny him. They walked in mostly silence, apart from the hustle and bustle of other people in the park. Kyouya was swinging their hands slightly, and Kaoru had to admit that this whole situation was quite romantic. Not that he was going to fall for it. Kyouya finally broke the silence.

"Should we just do away with the question game and get to know each other as time passes?" He questioned, not looking at Kaoru. Well, maybe out of the corner of his eye. The younger boy couldn't tell.

"I don't know… I kind of liked that game. But the rules _were_ getting a little dodgy," He giggle a little. The reality was, he pretty much despised that game. Kyouya kept finding little loopholes that made it completely devoid of fun, and Kaoru ended up getting stupid trivial questions like asking if Kyouya had a pencil that he could borrow or something. It infuriated Kaoru, and all he could really do was take it with a forced smile. Kyouya could normally see right through the smiles, and would give an annoying little smirk.

"Haha, I suppose you're right. But I guess we can stop. I think I'd like to get to know you more naturally," Kyouya said smoothly. He was being awfully normal on this occasion… Kaoru shook his head. Perhaps it was just because they were out of the club. And school. Lots of people had different personalities when they were away from normal, everyday social situations. Of course, Kyouya didn't seem to be that type, but hey. There was a time for everything.

They walked in silence again, having walked away from most of the park festivities. It was getting a bit dark, and Kaoru was starting to feel a little chill. He shivered involuntarily, before he could brace himself to stop it. Kyouya stopped their walk and looked at the younger boy.

"Are you cold?" Before Kaoru could protest, the dark haired boy had already unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. He took it off and put it around Kaoru's shoulders, where it hung down to his mid-thigh. The red head blushed, cursing himself for all the things he couldn't control in his body.

"Er… Thanks, Sempai," He looked away a bit sheepishly. Kyouya grabbed hold of his hand again, and started to lead them in the direction they had come from.

"I suppose it's time to go." Kaoru could hear a hint of amusement in the older boy's voice, but it didn't seem to irritate him nearly as bad as it would have before. He winced. It was because he was tired… Definitely.

Kaoru allowed himself to be led back to the limo, where they sat in silence once more as they headed in the direction of the Hitachiin residence.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

After Kyouya had given him a quick kiss on the cheek and hand goodnight, Kaoru dragged his feet into the house, ignoring the call of his mother, and heading straight upstairs. He honestly didn't want to talk about the date with his mother. It was embarrassing enough that her youngest son was engaged to a boy. She didn't need to know all the "juicy" details about it. So he trudged upstairs, where he figured he'd be accosted by his brother.

Which he wasn't. It was odd, but Kaoru didn't complain as he stripped himself of all the feminine things, and washed all the makeup off, pulling on his pajamas, leaving just Kaoru. The _real_ Kaoru. He dropped into bed, hoping to just get to sleep. He was so confused as it was, and he didn't want to be thinking about anything consciously.

He actually managed to drift off for at least a half hour before Hikaru came in and landed on the bed with a _flump_. Kaoru rolled over groggily.

"Where've you been?" He asked with a large yawn. Hikaru grunted.

"Out. Go back to sleep." Kaoru gave his brother a slightly confused look before deciding it would just be better to just inquire in the morning. If he remembered. He rolled over again and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was the sound of Hikaru's shoes dropping to the floor.

* * *

_^^; I hope that this chapter is okay. I actually think it's longer than most of the other ones, but I've been getting better at length since I've been participating in NaNoWriMo, if anyone else knows what it is. And before I forget, here's all your Kyouya dolls! *hands out* :3 First reviewer on this chapter gets the dedication for the next. :D_

_~Cinder_


End file.
